One last goodbye
by BODYSONALWAYS
Summary: Bo is wounded in battle. Will she be saved? Does she want to be saved?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the loveliness that is the characters of 'Lost Girl' but the plot is all mine….

ONE LAST GOODBYE

The war was over. Truly over. There was no longer a light and dark, only Fae. Our battlefield was littered with bodies of Fae, under-fea, and our enemies. We have won but the cost was great. It seems surreal that I have only been in this world for a dozen years when it seems like lifetimes have flown by. I search the carnage for my friends praying that they have all managed to come through once more. I catch a glimpse of Hale using his siren call to heal his baby sister seemingly ignoring his own wounds. I watched as Silverline, Lauren's beautiful Wood Nymph lover, flitted from body to body trying to find those that are still alive and are abled to be saved. When she found one the ground would open and swallow them before transporting them back to the Lab where Lauren was waiting. Safe.

Dyson was tending to Ciara, both seemed to be injured but would survive. I am so happy for them, and the happiness they have found in one another. I have loved Dyson all these years. Sometimes the pain of that love becomes a physical ache when I see them together, but I know it was the right thing. I know she can love him how he deserves, and the way that my very nature will not allow me to give him. He once told me that it wasn't in my nature to be monogamous and he was right. So I left him before I could break his heart. Before my nature forced me to. His happiness is the only thing that really mattered to me, and I know that Ciara can do that.

I catch the eye of Trick from his place across the sea of bodies. My Grandfather, the only blood family I have left. Even from the distance I'm sure he can see the hunger and pain reflected in my eyes. I need to feed, and soon. I can feel the blood seeping through my hands draining me of my strength. I don't remember falling but suddenly I was on the ground looking up at the clouds. Such wonderfully beautiful clouds. So soft and innocent. Separate from this slaughter of the Fae.

Vex is the first one to my side. We have had our differences over the years but he has slowly become my friend. He is always there to tell me truth no matter how much it hurts. I see the fear in his eyes and know that it's bad. I'm just glad that Kenzi is far from this place. No matter how much I would want to say goodbye, I'm thankful she is nowhere near this carnage. Not when she is eight months pregnant with her and Hale's second child. I hear Vex's cries for help but I knew that it was too late. I was too weak, and if I started to feed from someone I wouldn't stop. My friends, my dear friends who became my family, were all injured and needed their strength for their own healing. I felt Vex pulling the poisoned knife from my stomach before placing his own hands over it trying to stop the bleeding. Despite my protests he wouldn't accept it wasn't going to help. He just screamed for Dyson and Trick again.

"Bo, please feed off me. Heal! HEAL DAMNIT!" Dyson shook my shoulders as if he was trying to shake my reasoning towards his but I didn't budge. I knew with how weak I am and how weak each of them were that a feeding would kill them. I wouldn't be able to control it and I would kill one of my friends just so I could live. I wouldn't do that. They each had loves, and lives. They would all be all right once I was gone. They would lean on each other just as they were doing now. I traced the blood and gore that stained my friends with fascination of the swirls of the different colors of blood dripping down them. "Is it over? Did we win?" I knew the answer but I needed to be sure. If I was going to die I had be certain my friends would be safe. Trick held my other hand and forced my focus onto him. I saw the pain reflected into his eyes, but there was also pride and love. Just for me. "Yes, Bo. We won."

"Please, Bo. Please Heal. Feed. Heal. You can't leave us. You can't leave me. What about your friends? Huh? You can heal. Why won't you?" I refocused my gaze on the Dark Fae. "Too weak. Won't stop. Die." I could feel my energy draining more rapidly. "Kenzi…."I felt myself gasp for air and search frantically around for my best friend even though I knew she wasn't there. She was somewhere safe. "I'm here Bobo." Kenzi's sweet voice suddenly filled the silence as my friends parted to let her through. She knelt beside my head and cradled it in her lap. Lauren had suddenly appeared as well, holding the hand of Silverline, with tears running down her angelic face. I guess the tiny Wood Nymph went and got the rest of my friends to say goodbye. I hope she knows how much I like her, and how I approve of her and Lauren.

"You promised Bobo. You promised you would never leave me. What about Henry huh? Do you want him to grow up without his awesome Aunt Bo?" Her voice was thick and lower than usual. "Please feed. Please don't leave me." She begged, and I almost relented. I knew any of them would let her feed off of them, but I couldn't. I couldn't risk anyone else's life just to preserve my own.

"The knife was poisoned by Rei'ygna blood." All eyes turned to the somber Trick as he held the bloody knife in his hand. "What does that mean?" Kenzi demanded still stroking my hair. I can barely feel her fingers. It was so relaxing; maybe I should take a nap. I am so tired. So very tired, maybe I can just take a nap before I say goodbye. "Rei'ygna's blood is designed to target sexual chi. They were bred to kill Succubus, Incuccubus, and Abalstors. It would just kill her faster if she were to try and heal." I could hear the pain in his voice as he tried to keep his composure. I squeezed Vex's hand to get his attention. "Take care of my family." "Promise." He whispered back no even trying to keep his tears at bay any longer. I felt the poison setting fire to my veins, as my body once again demanded that I heal, that I survive. "I'm sorry Kenz." I could barely force the words through the pain. "Top Drawer. Night Stand." I whispered before I felt my world dissolve into the pain. I heard their cries and pleas but I couldn't respond. I reassure them that I was ok, that I was ready to go.

I could feel my heart already slowing, and my breath had begun to stutter. "Please hang on, Bo." I hear Kenzi's plea once more. Didn't she know how much I didn't want to leave her? How much I wanted to watch her grow old, and die peaceful in her sleep one day. Didn't she know that I had planned to look after and protect her kin until I died? I loved her so much; she had been such an important part of my life for so long. Of all the people gathered she was the only one I didn't want to say goodbye to, and the only one I knew that I had to say it to. I tugged on my hand that had become encased in Dyson's without me knowing and reached for Kenzi's. I could barely move and hardly bare the pain of the small movement but I had to touch her just one last time. Like she had many times during our friendship she knew what I needed and grasped my hand tightly. Almost to the point that it seemed she was trying to tether me to her by force of will alone.

"Love you. So much." I felt her tears wet my own cheeks. "Please don't leave me. I love you too. Please." I felt the last of my strength and will slipping it wouldn't be long now. I was ready, or as ready as I could be. "Take care. Safe. Happy." I closed my eyes one last time. I felt my heart stilling and my breath stalling. So this was what dying was like. I heard the world fade, and the coolness seeping into me. I felt my grip on this world slip, and break. Goodbye my friends.


End file.
